Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to on-line payments and more particularly to quick and easy on-line payments.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks, such as the Internet. Consumers routinely search for and purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions can take place directly between an on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, where payment is typically made by entering credit card or other financial information. Transactions can also take place with the aid of an on-line payment provider, such as PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties. Purchasing through the Internet from the convenience of a consumer's home, office, or virtually anywhere (with mobile devices) is one main reason why on-line purchases are growing faster and faster.
Typical payment flows with on-line purchases provide the consumer with a payment or checkout button or link that is selected when the consumer is ready for payment. Once selected, such as by clicking, the consumer is taken to a new checkout or payment page. The consumer then enters any requested information and confirms payment. One disadvantage to this payment flow is that the consumer is taken away from the merchant or product page, which may lessen the consumer experience and preclude further shopping or browsing on the page. Another disadvantage is that the consumer may be required to enter information, such a user name, email address, password, PIN, credit card number, billing address, etc., which may be cumbersome and time-consuming.
These problems may be even more prevalent in small mobile devices, such as phones, having small screen sizes and keyboards or keypads. With mobile devices, the consumer may want to remain on the merchant or product/application page because Internet navigation is more difficult. Furthermore, the small keyboards/keypads make it more inconvenient to enter information onto a payment page.
Thus, there is a need for a more effective way of making on-line payments without the disadvantages discussed above.